


You Don't Tell Me What To Do

by Jazz22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2934758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz22/pseuds/Jazz22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought I'd give this a shot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give this a shot.

She sprinted down the left flank after the opposing forward, eyes only on the ball. She was good, from what Ashlyn had seen all 87 minutes. Thick legs, pure muscle, and speed gave her the power to keep going. The forward was coming too close to the box, and Ashlyn got ready for her to shoot. At the last minute the defender tackled her down, but she underestimated her own power. The ball came flying past, just a hair away from Ash's glove, and heard the swoosh of the back of the net. Own goal. All she saw was red as the opposing team celebrated the mistake. The defender stood there in shock. "GREAT JOB", Ash yelled at her in sarcasm. She took her place back in the goal. By some miracle one of the own forwards managed to get the ball all the way down the field, took a massive shot, and with the inexperience of the other keeper, got the goal in, with 20 seconds to spare. The time passed and the whistle sounded, final score 1-1.

"What the fuck was that!?", Ash yelled to her as she walked towards the locker room.

"I-I didn't think it was going to go in", she stammered, flinching at her aggression. She was new to the team, coming from Germany after several years.

"Well next time, fucking check what you're doing before you risk everything!" Ash continued yelling.

Her brow furrowed in frustration, and this being one of the few times Ashlyn had talked to her, she had the nerve to talk back. "I don't give a fuck who you think you are, and I may have not been here very long, but you as sure don't get to talk to me like that. Yeah I fucked up, but we still drew, and we're still in the tournament, so how about you calm your ass down and worry about the fact that you couldn't save the shot in the first place." She stormed off into the showers without looking back, and Ash just stood in shock. She might have been new, and she might have been a decent defender, but Ashlyn automatically took a disliking to her. As a matter of fact, she hated her.

 ~

Three days had passed since the draw and the argument, and Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris avoided each other as much as possible. During training, they were professional, but Ashlyn would give her side eyes every time Ali made a tackle near her. They had to prepare for the next game, and from what Ashlyn could see, they still had a good chance of winning their group and advancing in the tournament.

As practice finished Ali walked up to Ashlyn as she finished her stretches. "I fucked up one time, but you need to get passed it. Don't think I don't notice the dirty looks you keep giving me, how about your grow up?" Ashlyn stood in shock, watching this new player come up to her and just yell. "EXCUSE ME?! Maybe if you knew what you were doing, I wouldn't have to worry about baby sitting a defender and keep her from screwing over her own team."

"UGH! You're such a DICK" Ali yelled as she stormed off once again. The two times Ashlyn has spoken to this girl, only fury came out, and she hated her even more now for it.

"Woah," Megan said as she came up behind Ashlyn. "Someone's pissy". She continued as she witnessed the altercation.

"Oh shut up Pinoe," Ashlyn said as she walked away from the chuckling bleach blonde.

As the team finished getting cleaned up, they headed to the bus to move to their next destination in the tournament. Ashlyn sat in the front of the bus, and as Ali got on, she made sure to turn away. Ali walked to the back, noticing how Ashlyn was acting, and made sure to keep her out of her line of sight.

As the 3 hour ride passed, Ashlyn stared out the bus window, looking on to the fields of grass as they approached the city. Soon, the skyline of Salt Lake City came into view, and her mind wandered about the next game. Out side the hotel, the coach stood at the front, beginning to read room assignments. "Alright ladies, we'll be here for two weeks for the rest of the tournament. We have big games, and we need to prove that we are still on top. Keep focused, but enjoy the game. That being said, here are your room assignments." She continued to read off pairs of names and ashlyn tuned out until she heard her own. "Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger."

Ashlyn's head snapped up and she couldn't believe the sheer unfortunate luck that bestowed upon her. Out of everyone on the team, Ali was the last person Ashlyn wanted to room with. And she was sure Ali thought the same thing. At the back of the bus, Ali internally groaned, and she pictured the look on disgust that Ashlyn must have had at that moment. "Okay, get settled into your rooms, you have the day off tomorrow," the coach continued. The bus roared with cheers from the girls, knowing they could go out and enjoy the new town they were in. Ashlyn just sank back into her seat and kept quiet, dreading what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

As ashlyn loaded her things off the bus, she was handed her room keys and looked for the elevator in the lobby. Getting in, a struggling Ali was following behind, rushing to get to the elevator doors before they closed. Ashlyn made no effort to keep them open. As Ali barely made it on, she realized it was just them two in the elevator.

"Sooo. Roommates huh?" Ali said and she stared up at the mirrored ceilings.

"Just because we're rooming together for 2 weeks doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." Ashlyn snapped back at her. She wasn't going to give Ali a chance after the way she talked to her earlier at practice.

"Just because you're stuck with me for two weeks doesn't mean you have to be such an unbelievable asshole" she snapped back. One thing that Ali wasn't afraid of was standing her ground, and she definitely wasn't going to let some keeper talk down to her. Ashlyn might have disliked Ali with a passion, but she did have to admire her fire for talking to her like that. Most people just left Ashlyn alone, or never thought of being rude towards her, but not Ali.

"Whatever," she responded. As the elevator doors open, Ali continued to struggle to the room, and all Ashlyn could do was chuckle at her. Ali rolled her eyes.

"How about instead of laughing at me, you open the damn door." Ali said. Ashlyn said nothing as she scanned the door key and opened the door. She went in and flopped on the bed as Ali went to hers and laid her things down.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ali stated as she padded her way to the bathroom. Ashlyn continued to stare at the ceiling as she thought about the misery she was going to be in the next two weeks. 20 minutes later, she heard the door open and a very naked Ali was standing near the closet. Ashlyn's jaw hit the ground. She didn't move, taking in all of Ali's body. She might have hated her, but damn she was exquisite. When she finally recuperated, she yelled.

"ALI WHAT THE FUCK PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Ali just rolled her eyes and continued walking towards her suitcase.

"What, you've never seen a naked girl before." She dug clothes out of her suitcase and walked back to the closet to get the iron.

"Uh. Uh. Ye-yeah," Ashlyn was having a hard time finding words as Ali's bare ass was out for the world to see. "But that doesn't mean you should be walking around naked when you barely know me."

"Well we're all adults aren't we." Ali said without looking at Ashlyn. She slid her clothes on and Ashlyn was still out of words."Go change, we're all going out tonight." She said to Ashlyn.

"You don't tell me what to do." Ashlyn responded, even though she followed Ali's orders and got into the bathroom herself. Unlike Ali, she made sure to wrap herself in a towel before leaving. Luckily, by the time she left the bathroom, she was already gone. She put on a button up and dark wash jeans, and left her hair down. She rolled up the sleeves, showing her intricate tattoo work. She grabbed her hotel key and her boots and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the girls in the lobby.

~

The only person there was of course, Ali. And as much as Ashlyn hated to admit, she looked beautiful, wearing her brunette locks down over a thin white long sleeve flowy shirt, and black jeans. She sat down on the opposing couch and scrolled through her phone as Ali did the same. When she thought Ashlyn wasn't looking, she took glances at her. "Woah," Ali thought, as she saw the artwork on her arm for the first time. She couldn't stand ashlyn, but she looked damn good tonight. Finally, after 15 minutes of waiting, the rest of team came down and they headed down the street to one of the clubs nearby.

The music was good, and Ali made sure to dance the night away. Ashlyn was more of a sit down and take it all in type of person, so she did just that at the bar where she ordered a drink. Once the song ended, Ali decided she was going to get something as well and approached the counter. As she ordered her drink, some guy came up to her and eyed her up and down.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked her.

"No thank you, I've got it." Ali responded, getting very uncomfortable as this mas got a little too close.

"Come on, I'm sure a girl like you would like some company tonight. And after maybe we can go back to my place and-"

"Ali, baby, there you are," Ashlyn cut the guy off and wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders. Ali stood there in utter shock. Ashlyn looked at the man trying to take Ali home and proceeded to leave a kiss on her right temple.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." He said, red faced, and walked away. Ashlyn immediately stepped away and continued facing the bar sipping her drink.

"Th-thank you." Ali stuttered, still surprised at what Ashlyn had done. She must have seen the guy bothering her.

"Don't mention it," Ashlyn said without giving Ali a second glance. She walked off to find the other girls on the dance floor. Ali chugged her drink and ordered another one. For some reason, she felt the need to drink away what had happened. After getting a little too tipsy, she stumbled to the dance floor and clumsily tried to keep her hips in sync with the music. She was failing miserably. Ashlyn couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk brunette, but once she noticed her getting a little too dizzy, she knew she was going to fall. Much to her dismay, she couldn't stand to see a woman embarrass herself. She made her way to the dance floor behind her just as Ali started to stumble way too much.

"Ali you need to go back to the hotel."

"You zont sell me wha ta doo." She slurred the phrase Ashlyn had said to her earlier.

"Great," she responded, realizing just how drunk Ali was. "Let's go." She told her as she took her arm and led her out of the club. They had to walk a couple of blocks down and hopefully Ali could make it.

"NO" Ali yelled. Ashlyn didn't listen and kept leading her out. Ali was too drunk so she just followed.

"As-lyn you look like supah sexy night" she slurred some more with glassy eyes.

One thing ashlyn knew was that drunk people never lied. She kept a serious face, but found it entertaining that this girl who hates her so much could still find her attractive.

"Yeah, well you don't look so bad yourself" she responded, knowing no harm would be done of Ali didn't remember this in the morning.

Ali gasped. "THANK YOU!"she yelled with a mega watt smile. Ashlyn just laughed. They finally made it back to the hotel and Ali stumbled her way to the elevator with Ashlyn behind her. She supported her as Ali started to get way too tired.

"Come on Ali, just a couple more feet." She told her. Ali barely made it to the door without falling over, and as ashlyn opened the door, she fell in.

"Shit." She said as she tried to get Ali off the floor. Ali was already fast asleep. Ashlyn picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. She looked around thinking about what she should do and she decided to just take Ali's pants and shirt off and tuck her into bed. She had already seen her butt naked, so she's sure this is modesty for Ali. She moved Ali under the sheets and put a pillow under her head as Ali started to snore. She went into the bathroom and took off her clothes and went to sleep in her sports bra and boy shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments guys! If you all have suggestions for the upcoming chapters feel free to comment!!

Ali woke up to bright lights coming from the window and groaned at the pain. She was hungover. She got up and felt the cold air hit her. She looked down to see herself in her bra and panties as Ashlyn came out of the bathroom in her underwear.

"Um. Why am I half naked?" She asked in confusion, looking around the room, trying to remember. Nothing.

"Oh now you ask yourself that. You were wasted out of your mind last night so I took the liberty of taking your clothes off and tucking you in. Don't worry, I didn't try anything weird." Ashlyn said, sorting through her clothes.

"For your information, I can take care of myself, and I don't need your help." Ali told her bitterly. Ashlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I help get your drunk ass home and you get mad at me for it?" Ashlyn yelled, anger rising.

Ali was taken aback at her anger, and she realized she was right. She should have never gotten that drunk in the first place. And she was lucky to have Ashlyn there to help her out.

Ali stared at Ashlyn as she towel dried her hair. She had extensive work on her body, a massive piece of art on one of her arms, pretty flowers on her side of her ribcage, and words dabbled across her shoulders. She was toned and beautiful but she would never tell Ashlyn that.

"You're right. Thanks. Sorry." She said as Ashlyn noticed her staring and suddenly her anger dissipated.

"You're welcome," was all Ashlyn responded with an internal smile,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were checking me out." She dead panned to Ali.

"Don't flatter yourself," she told  
Ashlyn and she started to walk towards the bathroom. Ashlyn stuck her leg out, and placed her sock foot on the wall across from her, barricading Ali from going farther.

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit," Ali stated as she looked her in the eye.

"That's not what you said last night," Ashlyn returned her stare.

"Wh...what are you talking about."

"Oh, nothing." Ashlyn decided to mess with her. She put her leg down and walked away, continuing to get dressed.

"Ashlyn what did I tell you last night?" Ali asked again.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Ashlyn turned around and put on her pants. Ali couldn't help but to look at her butt when she did it.

"UGH FINE." Ali said and she went into the bathroom annoyed. As she stood under the hot water, she wondered what in the world she had told Ashlyn that made her think that she likes her. Because she indeed, did not.

By the time Ali got out, clothed this time, Ashlyn was gone. She got ready for a short practice and met the rest of the team on the field. She made sure that when a forward was on her side of the field, that she was very careful not screw up again.

~

By the time practice was over, Ashlyn couldn't find anything to yell at Ali for. They were both sitting on their own beds in the hotel room when Ali spoke.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" She asked. Ashlyn was nice to her the night before, even if she was too drunk to remember, making sure she didn't make a fool of herself. She felt like she should at least be normal towards her, especially after she snapped at her when she didn't deserve it.

"I don't like you." Ashlyn casually said.

This didn't bother Ali, they both knew that they hated each other.

"Just because you don't like me doesn't mean we can't get something to eat."

Ashlyn didn't understand Ali's logic, but she decided that maybe she should actually give the girl a chance. Plus she was starving.

"Okay fine, what do you want to eat."

Ali smiled. "Um, anything is fine. Let's go."

"You don't tell me what to do." Ashlyn said as she got up anyways. Ali just rolled her eyes.

They left to go to the burger place across the street. It was a sit down restaurant, and they had plenty of time and no where to be. As the two took their seats in the booth, Ashlyn couldn't help but feel awkward with such a beautiful girl across from her. She had been taking glances at Ali for the last couple of days and she was breath taking. But she could never let her know. The last thing she needed Ali to know was that she had always had a weakness for pretty brunettes.

They made their orders and sat in silence. "So. How's life?" Ali asked in order to break the silence.

"Terrible since I'm sitting here with you." Ashlyn responded. She looked around the restaurant. Ali just gave her a look.

"It's not bad actually. Im playing again so that's good."

"Oh we're you not playing before?" Ali asked, for some reason wanting to know more about this mysterious blonde.

"I messed up my shoulder a while ago and had to have surgery. I'm fine now though."

"Oh. That's good then. Yeah. Injuries suck. I tore my ACL right before the Olympics and was devastated."

"I'm sorry." Was all Ashlyn could say. She was getting very nervous. She hasn't been with anyone she found as pretty as Ali before. Her palms were beginning to sweat.

"It's okay." She responded, noticing that Ashlyn was getting a bit fidgety.

"Ashlyn what did I tell you last night?" Ali asked her, hoping to get the truth this time.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn decided to play dumb. Ali wasn't falling for it.

"Oh you know what I mean you dick, tell me what I told you or I'll kick you in the leg." Ali threatened.

"Oh whatever-OW! Did you just kick me?!" Ashlyn whispered loudly.

"Tell me!" Ali sputtered out. She wasn't playing around, and she has no problem kicking Ashlyn under the table.

"Fine, God, you underestimate the power of your legs." Ashlyn said, rubbing her lower shin. Ali just looked on waiting for the answer.

"If I recall correctly, you told me something along the lines of 'Ashlyn you look like really sexy tonight'". She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh god." Ali said as she put her hand on her forehead and looked down in pure embarrassment.

"AHA! So you did mean it!" Ashlyn asked.

"Pshh no I didn't mean it. I don't even like you, let alone think you're even remotely sexy."

"Liar." Ashlyn looked at Ali, who was still red in the face. Ali took the time to look around the restaurant and noticed be waitress coming with their food. Thank god, she thought to herself. Ashlyn thanked the waitress and immediately dug into her food, savoring every bite.

"Dude when was the last time you ate?" Ali asked as she watched the ravenous blonde in front of her.

"Like 2 hours ago" Ashlyn responded. Ali chuckled showing off her megawatt smile and nose crinkle and Ashlyn suddenly forgot how to swallow. She regained her composure and took a sip of water to help the cotton mouth she just got from seeing Ali across from her. If she didn't know any better, she would say she had butterflies in her stomach watching the gorgeous brunette eat her fries. 'I am going insane. There's no way I can think she's beautiful. I can't stand her' were the words she had kept repeating to herself all day. But the more she spoke to Ali, the more she liked her.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Ali broke the awkward silence that they had been sitting in for some time now.

"What? Oh sorry. No there's nothing on your face."

"Ashlyn Harris are you checking me out?" Ali smirked and raised one eyebrow in question.

"Oh don't even think about flattering yourself like that. No I was not checking you out."

"LIAR." Ali threw back what Ashlyn had called her earlier. They continued to eat their food, and as they finished Ashlyn put her card in the check folder before Ali could notice. The waitress came and picked it up and thanked them for their visit.

"Did you just pay for dinner?" Ali asked, confused as to what just happened while she was too engrossed in her burger.

"Yeah. So?" Ashlyn said back as she took her last sip of water.

"Thank you." Was all Ali said at the even more nervous Ashlyn.

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, those words brought back the blacked out memories from the night before at the club, when Ashlyn saved Ali from that creepy guy that was hitting on her.

"Oh. My. God." Ali stared at Ashlyn in awe.

"What?" Ashlyn looked on, wondering why Ali was looking at her with compassionate eyes.

"You saved me from that creepy guy last night. You pretended to be my girlfriend. You walked me to the hotel!"

Ashlyn got up from the table and walked away as quickly as possible, much to no avail as Ali was quickly behind her.

"YOU LIKE ME DONT YOU ASHLYN HARRIS." She yelled as she tried to catch up.

"No the hell I don't. I can't stand you. I was just trying to help you out from falling face first in the middle of a random city."

Ali looked at Ashlyn in pure adoration. She grabbed her arm as she walked down the street and teased Ashlyn the whole walk back to the hotel.

"Ashlyn Harris likes me. She might even find me attractive. She might have even just taken me out on a date."

"What? No way. I simply helped you out and paid for dinner. Now get off." She said said as she tried to wiggle her arm out of Ali's grasp. As much as she hated to admit, she loved how close Ali was. She smelled so clean, so pretty, and felt so soft against her arm. But she was not going to let Ali know that all the things she has just said were true. She couldn't get out of Ali's grasp though, she had a death grip on her. And after a while she just went with it. They strolled down the street hand in hand, and Ashlyn enjoyed the feel of having Ali close and the sounds of the city. Ali looked up at Ashlyn and noticed how pretty her eyes were, a lovely hazel color that you could get forever lost in. And her beautiful long locks of blonde brown hair. She smelled heavenly, of laundry detergent and cologne. And Ali pressed her nose into Ashlyn's arm and inhaled, trying to latch onto the scent forever.

"Are you smelling me?" Ashlyn looked down to see Ali's eyes closed and smiling.

"You smell so good." Ali kept inhaling even though she knew she was being a total weirdo. Ashlyn found it cute.

"You're so strange." Ashlyn told her as she approached the hotel door. Ali let go as she went through the rotating doors with Ashlyn close behind. They got on the elevator, alone again, and Ali spoke first.

"I had a really good time tonight." She told Ashlyn.

"We said two sentences and ate burgers." Ashlyn looked at Ali, making her realize that there wasn't very much to base a good time on.

"Yeah, but I learned a lot about you. And by a lot. Just that you like me" Ali beamed, nose crinkle and all.

"Oh for fucks sake Ali, I do not like you."

"Right. Okay. Sure." Ali said, still smiling at Ashlyn. She just rolled her eyes.

"And how do I not know that maybe it's you that likes me."

"Oh in your dreams Harris. I could never like you," Ali said as she walked off the elevator onto their floor. She knew she was lying, especially after her actions at dinner. But why not tease Ashlyn a little more.

Ali opened to door and started removing her clothes as she got ready for bed, leaving only her bra and panties. Ashlyn was used to Ali's way of never having clothes on and did the same. It was much more comfortable to sleep in underwear in the summer heat. Exhaustion took over both of the women and they turned their lamps off to go to sleep. Not ten minutes later, as Ashlyn replayed the days events in her head, soft rhythmic snoring filled the room. She couldn't lie any more. She liked Ali Krieger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update for those of you who asked. Expect the next update to be longer! Suggestions are appreciated so feel free!

Ali awoke in a startled sweat. She looked over to her clock on the night stand. 2:35 am. She had a terrible nightmare, the ones where you can't run fast enough from the beast chasing you. She had fallen in her dream and snapped awake. Even as an adult, she looked around and felt uncomfortable with the darkness in the hotel room. She looked over to see a sleeping Ashlyn, mouth open and drooling. Ali thought it was the cutest thing. She did something out of the ordinary and got up and walked to Ashlyn's bed.

"Ashlyn," she whispered. The blonde didn't move.

"Ashlyn, wake up." She tried again.

"Huh wha-" Ashlyn sat up and wiped her mouth on her arm. "What's wrong?" She asked as her eyes adjusted to Ali's body in the dark. Damn, Ashlyn thought, even half asleep, Ali was perfect in her tired eyes.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed?" Ali asked, shuffling her feet on the carpet.

"Aren't you like, 29?" Ashlyn looked at Ali in disbelief that she was scared.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't get scared. Now move over." Ali demanded, not caring if Ashlyn said yes or not. Ashlyn didn't even hesitate to make room for Ali next to her. The beds didn't leave much room between them. Ali got in, relishing in Ashlyn's warmth under the covers, and tucked herself into Ashlyn's side, wrapping her arm around her. She could feel Ashlyn's taught and under her forearm, and took in more of her scent. Ashlyn immediately tensed at Ali's actions, but realized that Ali just wanted comfort. She relaxed again, feeling Ali's cool half naked skin against her, and was soon fast asleep in Ali's arms. Ali was shocked that Ashlyn let her wrap her arms around her, and thought she was going to shove her off. Much to her surprise, Ashlyn just went back to sleep, a slight smile on her face. Once Ali felt safe in Ashlyn's strong arms, she too was fast asleep under the moonlight.

~

As morning came, Ashlyn woke up with Ali flush against her front. The night events came rushing back to her, remembering that Ali got in her bed because she was scared. She smiled at Ali's adorable antics. The more time she spent with Ali, the more she started to enjoy her company. But she couldn't give Ali the satisfaction of being right about liking her. She noticed Ali was hanging off the edge of the bed, the only thing keeping her from falling was Ashlyn's tattoo clad arm. So she did the most reasonable thing in her mind. She let go.

Ali fell of the bed with a loud thump.

"OW!" She yelled. She scrambled to get herself together and realized that she somehow ended up on the floor. The last thing she remembered was being the little spoon against Ashlyn's warm body. She looked up to find ashlyn red faced, crying she was laughing so hard.

"Did you just _drop me_?!" Ali asked in disbelief. Ashlyn just laughed harder. Ali tried to regain her composure from the floor. Ashlyn let go of her last couple of chuckles and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before bombarding your way into someone's bed" Ashlyn said, trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you Ashlyn Harris! Fuck. You," she said as she stomped away towards the bathroom, rubbing her butt that was still throbbing from the fall. They had a game in a couple of hours, and Ali was not going to mess up again, so pushed Ashlyn's ridiculous antics to the back of her mind as she wasted no time getting ready. She was starting to believe her and Ashlyn were getting along, but after she was willing to drop her from the bed, she thought much differently. The last thoughts she had about Ashlyn were ones of revenge as she planned her attack on the blonde.

Ashlyn found herself in the bed, almost wanting to apologize to Ali after pushing her off the bed, but decided against it, since her main reason for doing it was to make Ali think she didn't like her. She knew she was going to have to deal with her feelings toward the brunette soon, but in the meantime, she had a game to win, and pushed it to the back of her mind as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update, sorry, vacation has been getting the best of me. Comments and suggestions are welcome as always!

The game finished perfectly, and the team progressed in the tournament. Ali was just relieved to help block several shots on goal and not mess things up. She knew Ashlyn wouldn't be able to say anything to her after today's performance. 

Ashlyn left with a clean sheet, after making a couple game saving dives. The opposing team was a true competition, but they had trouble getting through the defense. She had Ali to thank for that. She was on fire the entire game and her form was flawless. And even in game mode, sweaty and covered in mud, Ashlyn thought Ali looked stunning. 

As the game came to an end and the team cleaned up, the coach came up to congratulate her. 

"Great job Harris, you really proved yourself tonight," she told her with a smile on her face. 

"Thank you coach," Ashlyn answered beaming with pride. 

"Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor, and since you were one of the stars this season, I'm making you go," the coach began to explain. "There's an award ceremony today for the tournament, I can't make it. So you, along with Hope, are representing the team."

Ashlyn was at a loss for words. She knew she was good, but she didn't think she was so good that she could represent the team for an award. 

"Uh. Are you sure?" She hesitated, still in shock. 

"Of course I'm sure," the coach said as she began to walk away. "Oh and you have a plus one," she said. Ashlyn pondered at her words. 

"Who should I bring?" Ashlyn called after the coach. 

"I'm sure you'll figure out," the coach said with a wave as she rounded the corner of the locker room. 

Ashlyn began to walk towards the door thinking about who she should bring. She knew she should ask Ali, but she didn't know how. 

Ali had been sitting on the ground in a nook in the wall of the locker room, waiting for Ashlyn to walk past. She watched as a pondering ashlyn walked away from a conversation with the coach. She had to get ashlyn back for dropping her off the bed that morning, so she was waiting for her to walk past to execute her simple but effective plan. Ashlyn came closer and closer, and just at the right moment, Ali stuck her foot out. 

Ashlyn never saw it coming, but suddenly she was tumbling down the hallway, having tripped on something big that came out of no where. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled as she hit the ground. She turned around to see what she tripped on and she found Ali cackling away. 

"Did you trip me?!" She yelled at a laughing Ali. 

"THATS WHAT YOU GET!" She yelled back still laughing. Getting up, she stuck her hand out to help ashlyn up. Ashlyn took her hand, and looked up to her still laughing. 

"Truce?" Ali said with a couple of giggles."

"Truce, you asshole." She said as she got up and started to walk down the hallway. 

"Don't trip on your way back!" She yelled at Ashlyn as she went back to the locker room to grab her things. 

"Fuck you!" Ashlyn yelled back. 

Ashlyn couldn't be mad at Ali for what she did, as much as it hurt to fall in the hallway, she deserved it for dropping her off the bed. She was on a high from the win and the invitation to the award ceremony that she didn't have an angry bone in her body at the moment. As she walked from the stadium and out of the front gate, she passed a couple of shops on her way back to the hotel. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to get Ali to go with her to the ceremony. She wouldn't ask her. She would just tell her. 

~ 

Ali was sitting alone in the hotel room watching tv in her sweats when Ashlyn walked in with shopping bags. She came over to Ali's bed and dropped a garment bag on it. 

"Put this on and get ready. We have 45 minutes."

"Ummm." Ali said when she looked up to ashlyn for an explanation. 

"I'm representing the team at the tournament awards tonight and you're my plus one. So get ready." Ashlyn stated simply to Ali. She walked to her bed and put down the rest of the things. 

"Who said I wanted to be your plus one?" Ali said getting up and began to unzip the garment bag. 

"I did. So get dressed." Ashlyn told her simply. 

"Don't tell me what to do," Ali said, even though she was excited to go with Ashlyn to the ceremony as her plus one. She was starting to enjoy ashlyns company, and she couldn't help but to find her incredibly sexy. 

Ashlyn went into the bathroom and began to get ready herself, starting to work on her hair as Ali came in. 

"Did you get this for me?" Ali walked into the bathroom in a stunning short black dress. 

"Yeah. I didn't know what you liked, but I figured this would work." Ashlyn said. She turned to face Ali and suddenly found it incredibly endearing as Ali stood near her in a messy bun, white tube socks, and the dress she got her. Anybody else would look absurd, but to her, Ali was perfect, even half ready. 

"It's beautiful, thank you," Ali told her as she walked closer to her and planted a soft kiss on Ashlyn's cheek. Ashlyn blushed, hard, and she had to turn away from Ali to keep her from making fun of her as she continued her hair.

"Don't mention it," she told her. Ali stood next to her and plugged in a curling iron while she took her bun down and began cascading curls down her side. 

"Um, I got you some shoes too, to go with the dress, they're on the bed," Ashlyn told Ali as she continued to avoid eye contact. Ali left and found the black high heeled booties and quickly put them on, completing the gorgeous ensemble that ashlyn put together for her, sans white tube socks. She thought it was so sweet that ashlyn went out and got her all of these things just so she could go to the ceremony with her. She walked back into the bathroom to show ashlyn how she looked. 

"So. What do you think?" Ali said while she saw ashlyn getting dressed. Ashlyn turned to face Ali and stopped putting her left leg through the black pant hole.

"Wow. Um. Wow. Yeah... Wow." Was all Ashlyn could get out when Ali twirled the dress and heels in front of her. 

"Do you like it?" She asked, wanting more confirmation from the speechless blushing blonde. 

"You look beautiful." Ashlyn finally got out and she finished putting on her pants and straightening up to stand. 

"Thank you. You did good," Ali said, putting together the final touches like her earrings and rings. Ashlyn put on a white button up shirt and began to put on a black tie when Ali walked up to her. 

"Here. Let me help you." Ali began to tie the knot on Ashlyn's tie and adjusted it accordingly. She stood still as she took in Ali's sweet perfume in. When she was finished, Ashlyn grabbed the blue blazer on her bed and put it on. 

"Well don't you look lovely," Ali said, taking in all of Ashlyn's attire.

"Thank you." Ashlyn blushed as she put on her wingtips and grabbed her room key as she started to head for the door. Ali followed behind, and as they approached the elevator, she asked ashlyn the obvious. 

"Ashlyn?"

"What's up," she responded. 

"Am I your date tonight?" Ali asked, facing ashlyn, face completely serious. 

"Pshhh. No." Ashlyn responded not looking at Ali. After a few seconds of silence she looked down awkwardly at her feet. 

"Yes," she finally got out, blushing. 

"Well. I'm glad I'm your date." Was all Ali said as she grabbed ashlyns hand. Ashlyn let her, knowing that Ali now knew that she liked her.


End file.
